Medical implants can be constructed using a wide range of materials, including metallic materials, Polyether ether ketone (hereinafter □PEEK□), ceramic materials and various other materials or composites thereof. There are competing priorities when selecting a material for an implant in order for the implant to pass regulatory testing. Some priorities when designing an implant could include strength, stiffness, fatigue resistance, radiolucency, and bioactivity. Therefore, when designing an implant to meet regulatory standards, oftentimes, some compromises have to be made to meet all testing requirements.